Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?
by kayniu
Summary: K-pop/Tvxq/Tohoshinki/Dbsk Yoochun acaba de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero existe un problema, Kim Junsu se casara en 24 horas y su corazón se desata en un caos, que no sabe si podrá controlar.


_**Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?**_By Kayniu

_Un día mas, y todo se acabaría._

Mañana a las doce del día, JunSu se casaría, y el definitivamente moriría de dolor.

YooChun se paseaba nervioso dentro de su apartamento. Las botellas de licor ya casi estaban vacías, y todo al interior de él, era un caos.

…Rayos, rayos… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

¿Por qué tuvo que elegir ese momento, para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él?

¿Por qué no lo hizo hace seis meses, cuando JunSu se comprometió con TaeYeon? o mejor, ¿por que no lo hizo hace diez años atrás, cuando lo conoció, y se convirtió en su mejor amigo?

…Irreversiblemente Park YooChun, estaba en un caos.

Tenia 29 años, y maldición, siempre creyó que nunca se enamoraría, y menos que algún día formaría una familia. Para él, JunSu siempre había sido como una hermano, aquel que nunca lo dejaría solo, y que aunque se casara y tuviese diez hijos, siempre estaría a su lado, como aquella familia que nunca poseyó.

…_eres tan inmaduro, YooChun…_

¿Cuantas veces el se lo había dicho? Un montón, claro, añadiendo también un: _"Chunnie deberías casarte, ya estas viejo"._

El cómo siempre se había burlado, diciendo que el nunca daría ese paso, ¿para qué? Si estaba muy bien así, no necesitaba nada mas…claro, hasta que hoy había decidido no ignorar ese doloroso y persistente dolor en su pecho.

Aquella mañana se había despertado con esa ya conocida sensación angustiante, aquella que lo llevaba persiguiendo ya más de un año, y que hoy, al fin había abierto su corazón y su mente, mientras le susurraba persistentemente:

"…_JunSu se casara con Kim TaeYeon, y mañana al mediodía... tu serás su maldito padrino"_

Trato mil veces de convencerse de que solo estaba nervioso porque él tomaría un nuevo rumbo en su vida, que tal vez ya no lo vería tanto como siempre, y que bueno, ahora estaría bajo el mismo techo... y la misma cama que TaeYeon...

Blasfemo por quinta vez en la mañana.

YooChun se aguanto las ganas de patear nuevamente el ya maltrecho sillón negro de su sala de estar, pero le contuvo observar su apartamento hecho un lió…ya casi nada se sostenía de pie, y se repitió, que de verdad tenia que buscar otra salida de escape a su ira…

Imagino a TaeYeon nerviosa, y a la vez feliz por haber conseguido al fin a JunSu.

Ella era una buena chica, tal vez un poco entrometida y habladora, pero a su manera ella amaba a JunSu, y la respetaba por eso…aunque en esos momentos quisiera abofetearla.

El timbre del teléfono sonó otra vez.

…Dios… ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo con su dolor?...malditos ineptos…no hacían nada si el no se aparecía en la Compañía.

…2, 3, 5,7…

El dolor de cabeza se incrementaba…y aquel estúpido teléfono que seguía sonando…

-…¡¿Queee?!...- grito, mientras tomaba con fuerza el teléfono, desquitándose en él.

- ¡CHUNNIE!... ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO CONTESTAS?!

Era JunSu. También totalmente descontrolado al otro lado del teléfono.

-…Su…yooo…- su voz fue de inmediata acallada, por aquella ronca voz.

- ¡Te he estado tratando de ubicar toda la mañana, YooChun! …;- suspiro cansado;-…estoy que muero de nervios…

YooChun carraspeo, tratando de despejar su voz, lo más pronto posible.

-…¿nerviosh?...¿porrr…que? - Al parecer su voz no era igual a la seria y segura que su mente repetía.

-…Cielos…- Gimió - ¿Estas borracho?...

- Nooo…claro quee noooh - dijo de inmediato-…es es estoyyy muy …bibien

- ¡Maldito seas Hyung! …quiero que me apoyes, y tu te pones a beber, justo antes de mi boda…

Él guardó silencio. Casi esperando que él sospechara algo.

-…Lo…shiento…creo que queee… me passe de copass - suspiro cansado, ya más tranquilo - estoy un poooco…agotadoh…

JunSu, también suspiro, pero casi sonriente (o eso es lo que YooChun presintió).

- Esta bien…iré de inmediato a verte…- y sin más corto el teléfono.

*** * ***

"_Idiota Chunnie"_

JunSu seguía enfuruñado, mientras conducía su auto rojo.

¿Por qué tuvo que haber elegido ese momento para beber?...Él necesitaba hablar con YooChun…debía hacerlo.

…Cielos, mañana el ya estaría casado con TaeYeon, pero los nervios lo estaban matando, necesitaba conversarlo con alguien, y ese alguien estaba borracho como una cuba.

¿Qué le habría sucedido esta vez?...tal vez había tenido una mala noche, no seria la primera vez en que él corría a cuidarlo.

Su Chunnie… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan inmaduro?, Ya casi tenia 30 años, era exitoso, atractivo y una buena persona… ¿porque no se comprometía?...claro, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, no quería una familia como la suya…estaba cómodo en su estado actual.

¿Su estado actual?, JunSu rió penosamente.

Aquel estado al que se refería YooChun era aquella vida casi bohemia que vivía de lunes a domingos, donde no parecía existir la palabra paz para él.

*** * ***

¡Cielo santo!...era él...

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces, y YooChun no tuvo necesidad de pararse a abrir la puerta, porque JunSu ya lo había hecho.

YooChun, inconscientemente sonrió...

_Él conocía casi todos sus secretos, incluso donde escondía la llave... y si ahora supiera..._

...Ahí estaba él, mirándole con esa cara de niño que aun conservaba, un poco extrañado talvez de verlo en esas condiciones, con sus ojos de ratoncito brillándole angustiados...

—Hyung... —; JunSu corrió a su lado, preocupado; —...estas horrible...

Claro que lo estaba. Había bebido casi toda la mañana, y la resaca no ayudaba mucho... y que decir de su postura... parecía un trapo viejo tirado en el sillón.

—Que amable JunSu... —Trato de incorporarse rápidamente, pero su cabeza le dio vueltas, haciendo que cayera sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Inconscientemente se retiro, rápido, como si su solo contacto lo quemara.

—Chun... no te muevas; Ordenó JunSu, sosteniéndolo en su pecho, ignorando sus protestas; —...¿qué pasó esta vez Chunnie?

Él le miró, encontrándose con esa pura mirada, que hacia que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—...Nada Su...

—No me mientas... ;Le sonrió tiernamente; —...te conozco Chunnie... vamos, soy tu amigo... dímelo...

Estaba a punto hacerlo, y más si su mirada recorría esos inocentes labios que le sonreían a él.

Pero no lo haría. No quería arruinar su amistad, y tampoco su boda...

Cielos... habían sido amigos casi diez años... ¿qué pensaría de él?¿Lo odiaría?...y lo más terrible ¿se alejaría de él?

YooChun no podría soportarlo... él era su apoyo, su mundo, la luz que iluminaba cada uno de sus días, y no permitiría jamás que lo alejaran de él... nunca.

—...Claro que no Su... de verdad no me sucede nada—; le guiño un ojo picaron; —solo quería tomarme unos tragos, nada mas...

—¿En la mañana?

Maldición, sí.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?,Solo quería beber un poco y me pase... eso es lo que ocurrió.

El castaño se paró un poco enfuruñado, aun sospechando de su amigo.

— Esta bien, te creeré, aunque no dejo de pensar que es extraño, tu nunc...

—¡JunSu! ;le regaño él.

—Ok, Ok... no hablare mas del tema...

Desde el sillón YooChun le sonrió, un poco adolorido.

—...Mejor, Su... ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?...

JunSu suspiro cansado, recostándose también en uno de los sillones, cerca de YooChun.

—...Todo, exactamente todo.

—Bueno, es natural, mañana te... casas... ;Trato de parecer natural.

—Lo se, pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme si lo que hago esta bien...

YooChun le miro fijo a los ojos.

—¿No estas seguro de casarte con TaeYeon? ¿Acaso no la amas?

"_Contrólate YooChun, mas lento..."_

Su amigo le miro espantado, sentándose muy derecho en el sillón, como un palo de escoba, completamente tieso.

—¡No!... no quise decir eso... ;Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos; —...rayos... no lo sé...

—Explícate—; Exigió YooChun.

—TaeYeon... es una mujer maravillosa, es bella tanto por dentro como por fuera, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener una mujer así...

— ¿Tu no?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces...

—No lo sé... —; Suspiró; —...quizás no es la mujer adecuada para mí... tal vez no es lo que yo he estado buscando...

Sus miradas se encontraron, y eso lo desconcertó...

—¿Y que es lo que buscas Su?; lo dijo casi susurrando.

Él le sonrió embarazosamente.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé... debo ser un tonto...

YooChun sonrió.

—No digas eso Su... no eres tonto... eres la persona más sabia y buena que conozco, y ya sabes... eso es decir mucho.

JunSu le sonrió apenado.

—Gracias—; tomó un poco de aire, y sonrió forzado; —Creo estas son tonterías mías... mañana estaré feliz de haberme casado con TaeYeon ¿no crees Chunnie?

_Casado... malditamente casado._

—Claro Su... ;Desvió su mirada hacia un vaso de whisky que aun le quedaba un poco, y pensó en tomarlo, pero rápidamente su mirada se encontró con la de JunSu.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses... ;Lo reto el castaño.

—Esta bien; murmuro YooChun de mala gana; —...creo que mejor iré a tomar un baño... ¿me esperas Su?

—Claro Hyung... aunque no te demores tanto...

El pelinegro se paro rápidamente, mientras le echaba una ultima mirada a su amigo, quien miraba fijamente el vaso.

*** * ***

Apenas hubo salido del baño, sintió el cálido aroma del café recién salido de la cafetera, que hizo que su estomago gruñera hambriento.

_...JunSu..._

—¡Hyung!...he preparado caf...

El castaño le miraba boquiabierto mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de YooChun.

—...Gracias Su... —; YooChun sonrió nervioso, mientras trataba de apretar la toalla al máximo; —....Creo que olvide mi ropa en el dormitorio...

Avanzo con rapidez hacia su habitación, tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo.

—Claro... ;Susurro JunSu.

*** * ***

Mas tarde, y ya vestido, YooChun se acerco a JunSu.

Aun estaba en la cocina, sentado, mientras revolvía su café, sin tomarlo.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, y de pronto, vio en ella, temor.

_¿Qué le sucedería?_

— Gracias... ;Susurro; —...estoy que muero de hambre.

—Me lo imagino; Kim JunSu sonrió amablemente, y luego susurro bajito; —...Hyung...

— Dime Su...

El castaño pareció dudar, pero luego susurro:

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

YooChun casi se atraganto con su café.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?

—Claro, ¿quien más? ;bufo JunSu.

El corazón del pelinegro estaba latiendo mas que a mil, y su pulso parecía que pronto se dispararía hacia las nubes.

"_Dios mío... ¿qué le diría?"_

Carraspeo un segundo y luego más calmado, aseguro:

—Creo que no Su... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé... tonterías mías...

—Aja...

Ambos siguieron bebiendo su café, pero en el fondo YooChun sabia que su amigo le ocultaba algo.

—¿Sabes Chun? ; dijo de pronto JunSu; —...cuando te conocí, no me agradabas...

Él le miro sorprendido.

—¿No?

—No, de hecho hasta te detestaba un poco... ;Sus ojos buscaron los suyos; —creía que eras arrogante, que no te importaban los demás, que te gustaba estar solo...

—¿Y no es así?;sonrió.

—¡Claro que no!...eres la mejor persona que he conocido, y te... aprecio mucho por eso...

JunSu busco la mano de YooChun, y se la apretó, en un gesto de mero cariño.

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de YooChun, y se asustó... "_maldición, quería mas de Su... mucho más..."_

—...Gracias por cuidarme siempre Hyung... ;Los ojos de JunSu le chispeaban emocionados, haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido.

—...De nada Su... tú también siempre estas conmigo, y... me cuidas... ;Le sonrió apenado; —Muchas gracias también...

Sus dedos seguían entrelazados, como no queriendo separarse, y sus miradas parecían cada vez mas perdidas entre sí.

YooChun contemplaba con emoción, como los ojos de JunSu brillaban, con aquel resplandor que le alegraba el corazón como cuando él reía.

De pronto el teléfono sonó, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

—Rayos... ;Mascullo el pelinegro, mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono y contestaba. Era del trabajo.

Mientras YooChun daba una explicación lógica a su desaparición, JunSu le observaba, con los ojos brillantes...

"_Chunnie..."_

"_Tenia que hacerlo, solo por esta vez, nunca mas..."_

—¡¿Es que acaso no pueden hacerlo ustedes?!...Maldición... hag..

Repentinamente unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron y lo apretaron contra la pared.

El teléfono cayo, y ya no supo mas de él.

JunSu lo acerco a él, y lo apretó a sí, buscando su confusa mirada para encontrarla con la suya. Los suaves y candentes labios del muchacho, se unieron a los del pelinegro, buscándolos, y ansiando cada contacto de ellos.

—...Perdóname Chunnie... ;Susurro sobre sus labios.

Por un momento la mente de YooChun quedo en blanco, _¿qué estaba pasando?¿Es que acaso era un sueño?_

No, no lo era, podía sentir el calor de la piel del castaño sobre su cuerpo... era real... era JunSu besándolo, a él...

—Su, Su... —; gemía contra sus labios; — _Mi_ Su...

Ahora era YooChun quien buscaba su boca desesperado, acariciando el suave rostro del muchacho, mientras lo jalaba hacia sí mismo...

Sus manos vagaban locamente por su espalda, acariciando y torturando su cordura. Nada podría separarlo de JunSu, ni siquiera esa boda.

—Chunnie... —; JunSu lo miraba sorprendido y lleno de emoción; —...¿me estas besando?

Él sonrió sobre sus labios.

—Claro que sí Su... te beso; Se aparto solo un poco, y lo miro fijo a los ojos; —...te beso porque te necesito, te beso porque no puedo estar sin ti... te beso... porque... te amo...

Los ojos de JunSu se abrieron, muy sorprendidos.

No podía existir otra oportunidad, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿E..es eso cierto?... ;JunSu abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero Chun se la capturó en un tierno beso.

—No podría estar más seguro...;Sonrió dejando que sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo de JunSu cálidamente; —...siento haber sido un tonto...

—No eres un tonto Chunnie...

—Si lo soy Su … te amo... creo que siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca me di cuenta... solo hasta ahora, cuando sé que te perderé...

JunSu de pronto se aparto bruscamente.

—TaeYeon... debo casarme con ella...

El corazón de YooChun se detuvo por un segundo.

—...No... no puedes hacerlo...

Los ojos del castaño brillaban de dolor, pero rápido aparto la mirada del rostro de YooChun.

—Claro que si... mañana es mi boda, mañana ella me estará esperando... no puedo hacerle eso...

—Su...

El menor de pronto sonrió tristemente.

—Es gracioso... yo te amé por años...;Gimió adolorido, sin casi poder contener sus lagrimas; —...y tu... ahora me dices que me amas... cuando yo ya había renunciado a ti...

—Su...

YooChun se acerco a él, y lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento... ; Sus lagrimas se derramaron sobre el cabello del castaño, para luego buscar su mirada; —...JunSu... perdóname por favor... perdóname...soy el mas grande idiota del mundo...por favor perdóname...

JunSu asintió, hipeando.

—...te perdono Chunnie... ;Buscó los labios de su amigo, y se los beso rápidamente;—...pero debo irme...

Él lo retuvo entre sus brazos.

—No...

JunSu le sonrió, y le deposito otro beso en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, volveré.

*** * ***Horas después

Las horas pasaban, y YooChun parecía una pantera enjaulada dentro de su apartamento. No había querido salir, no quería contestar el teléfono, no quería hacer nada que lo distrajera de su agonía.

_¿Y si el no volvía? ¿Y si el se casaba con TaeYeon?¿Y si ya no lo amaba?_

De pronto escucho la cerradura de la puerta, y se volteo expectante.

Era él.

—¡Su!

Su corazón pareció volver a la vida en el momento exacto en que sus ojos se encontraron, y le sonrieron alegres.

JunSu se arrojo a sus brazos, y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si se le fuese la vida en ello, mientras le murmuraba sobre su pecho.

—...Hable con TaeYeon...;Buscó su oscura mirada, encontrándola radiante; —...y esta de acuerdo con mi decisión...

—¿Tu Decisión?

JunSu rió feliz.

—Claro, quedarme a tu lado por supuesto.

YooChun abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?¿No estas bromeando Su?

—¿Bromearía con mis sentimientos?...¿con mi amor por ti?

Chunnie, rió feliz y lo apretó hacia sí mismo, mientras buscaba casi agonizante sus labios.

—Te amo tanto Su...

Sus labios se encontraron, ansiosos por recorrer cada milímetro del rostro de su amado, pero de pronto JunSu lo aparto suavemente.

- Eres un idiota Chunnie… ¿lo sabias?

Él le sonrió cálidamente, apoyando el rostro sobre su cabello.

—Claro que si Su…durante diez años lo he sido…

*** * * F i n * * ***

*O*

ojala les haya gustado =)

Dejen sus comentatios porfis n.n


End file.
